


Three Sides

by usermechanics



Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [8]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Love Triangles, Multi, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Even when they're not all together, Yoshiko, You, and Riko know how to sate each other's needs.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You, Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659109
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Three Sides

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really liked the request I was given for this fic. Having to switch between relationships while keeping the smut going was a really fun change of pace.

“I got you right where I want you, Riri.”

There was no better place that Yoshiko wanted her. She knew from experience and several of the books on their shelf that the easiest way to get Riko to be so subdued was to pin her to the wall in some way, and the moment Riko had stepped in from class, Yoshiko had taken that moment to pin her to the door, knowing that nobody would have knocked. The only person who would have bothered knocking, You, was in class. It would have been fun to have her as well, but playing with her Riri would make do just fine.

Pressing herself up against Riko, her white skirt brushed against Riko’s leggings as she pinned her hips with her own. Chest on chest, Yoshiko’s lips were flush against Riko’s skin, a deep red lacquer ready to stain her pale body more than the pink flush filling her cheeks could ever. Yoshiko could feel the goosebumps wanting to form on her skin, ones she teased with each hot breath fanning from her lips. Riko’s wide eyes trying her best to keep composure, Yoshiko gave her a naughty look, one knowing that Riko loved it just as well.

“And you don’t have your precious You-chan to help you.”

Not at the moment, at least. They both knew You’s schedule as well as they knew each others’, or how You knew both. She was just as important a part of the menage a trois they shared as themselves, and they knew that if You was there, and one of them wasn’t, it would have been like this all the same.

“Yo-yo-Yocchan--” Riko huffed out before feeling Yoshiko pinching at her sides, causing her to whine.

“ _ Yohane _ .” Yoshiko reprimanded her, her voice keeping the dark and low resonance that she used whenever she played her character. A moment that would have left her off-guard in high school, Yoshiko had grown beyond it, especially when dealing with Riri; any faults in her acting, especially when provoked like that, she knew to bite her when it counted most. It was one of those times, and to showcase that she was not fucking around, Yoshiko nibbled at Riko’s jawline, basking in the whines as she messed with one of her sensitive spots.

“Sorry, Yohane!” Riko whined out, weakly pressing her hips into Yoshiko’s without any avail. “I’ll be better about it.”

That wasn’t an answer that humored Yoshiko in the slightest. Pulling away from her jawline with a kiss, she repositioned slightly, letting her lips graze against Riko’s. She could almost taste what she had for lunch, some sort of egg-based dish, and as Riko leaned in for a kiss, Yoshiko pulled away, disregarding Riko’s whine. Instead, it further irritated her, and she gave her side a soft smack.

“I don’t like your tone, Riri. Aren’t you supposed to be my little demon?”

Riko’s eyes narrowed as she heard Yoshiko’s comment, now having it all line up a bit more. Riko smirked, letting her hands trail all around her captor.

“I’m sorry, Yohane. As your little demon, I am tasked with fulfilling your desires.” Riko huffed, “and shouldn’t I be punished for being a bad slave?”

Yoshiko was just as much a slave to her own desires as Riko had been, pulling her into a liplock to silence her, not for what she said, but for saying all that Yoshiko needed to hear. Even if it was a teasing comment, the snideness that Riko could have said her comment with was just a bluff, as Yoshiko’s tongue slipping into Riko’s mouth attested. There was no resistance whatsoever from Riko, her tongue’s lashes against Yoshiko’s minimal compared to how Yoshiko caused Riko’s tongue to dance around. It was clear, especially with how Riko moaned into the kiss, that she wanted it just as badly as Yoshiko wanted it: she wanted to see Yohane at her worst.

And that was what Yoshiko wanted to give. 

The only issue she had was that Riko was still fully-clothed. Maybe it was on her to pin her the moment she came into the apartment, but she still had a shoe on, as well as a jacket, on top of her streetwear. Even that didn’t prove to be much of a hassle for her, as she snuck her hands underneath Riko’s shirt, letting her feel the expanse of skin that was otherwise hidden. She indulged in it, and Yoshiko swallowed every moan that leaked out of Riko’s lips as her fingers slid up her belly until they cupped her chest. Even if there was a bra getting in Yoshiko’s way, she didn’t care; Riko was still whimpering as her fingers dug into her breasts and toyed with her. She wanted Riko to feel the heat that emanated off her, and if You were in her stead, she would have gone through similar motions. Yoshiko was horny, and she wanted something--someone--to do.

Thankfully, Riko was feeling that heat. She was feeling it enough to unzip her jacket, grab the hem of her shirt, and throw both garments off her body as quickly as she could. Yoshiko’s eyes widened at the sight once she pulled away. She was familiar with Riko’s body, having done this multiple times before, but there was always something so beautiful about her lily-white skin, flawless bar the few healing bite marks that Yoshiko left on her a few weeks ago; had it been that long since they last did this? It didn’t matter; between how grey fingernails juxtaposed against the light, almost-innocent pink of Riko’s bra, the strand of saliva connecting Yoshiko’s lips and Riko’s as they pulled away from the kiss, the red marks of lip lacquer on Riko’s jawline: already was Yoshiko ready to make more marks on her, to show that, even with You’s joint custody, Riko was hers. It was only fair, and if Riko wanted to retort, she never did. Yoshiko never saw her trying to top, or successfully topping.

Riko knew her place, and as Yoshiko wrapped her arms around Riko to take off her bra, Riko’s shrug to get that garment off her body was enough to prove that. Riko pushed her bare chest into Yoshiko’s shirt, almost as if trying to get some sort of stimulation from the cloth as she rocked herself around, but she cut it out as she felt Yoshiko’s hands returning to her breasts, her hands making for a much better makeshift bra. Even as Yoshiko squeezed her tits and rubbed her nipples with her palms, it was so much better than trying to rub against her shirt. She could feel the wild lust that coursed through Yoshiko with each squeeze, and how it coursed throughout her body in kind; she didn’t even want to think about how Yoshiko would react to seeing her panties, soaked from this sort of debasement. It didn’t help that Yoshiko had pressed her knee between her legs and Riko parted them instantly before dropping down and grinding on her leg.

“Yohane,” Riko whimpered, shivering as she let all those sparks course through her body. She didn’t know how else to react but to say her name and to indulge in the smirk that formed on Yoshiko’s lips as she addressed her in such a way. Her body was awash with pleasure, and she could already smell her sex in the air. Grabbing onto Yoshiko’s shoulders for leverage, she ground herself against her, hoping that Yoshiko could feel the heat that burned deep inside her core on her thigh. She was so hungry for everything that she could have gotten from her; even her vision was slightly hazy, and with how the windows lit the room, it was almost like Yoshiko had a halo around her head. She was an angel, and Riko was ready to say her prayers.

Yoshiko smirked, planting a few more kisses along Riko’s jawline as she basked in the attention. If this was wrong, then there was no reason for her ever to be right. Every single moment made Yoshiko more wanting; she wished to feast upon her little demon as much as she knew that Riko wanted to, in kind, get on her knees and worship her for all her worth. It was a perverted hunger that made her want more, and it led her down Riko’s neck and to her collarbone, all while leaving a trail of red lacquer and saliva to show that, once again, Riko was but an extension of Yoshiko. The words she spoke were drawn from her kisses, the begs and whimpers and whines, the way her body quivered with each grind of her hips: none of it was without her, and she knew that it would extend to her laundry. The only worry Riko possibly had was the worry about whether or not her leggings would be stained by the teasing.

And that didn’t even matter when she was in Yoshiko’s arms.

* * *

“Having fun, Yoshiko-chan?”

“I told you, it’s Yohane!”

It was easy for Yoshiko to wrangle Riko. She had always been a rather subdued woman, one that never really put actions outside of what she needed to do to the forefront. She was calm and collected, and easy enough to disrupt, and that was how Yoshiko toyed with her. Having the pet name to cement her status didn’t hurt, but before she could even entertain that she needed to have her submit often, which was easy to do.

You, alternatively, was an entirely different story.

Every moment that Riko was soft and quiet, You was deliberate and loud. Every moment that Riko was easy to mess with, You wasn’t. Every advantage Yoshiko could take on Riko You could take on Yoshiko, and it was so jarring for her every time she switched between her lovers, the difference between pinning Riko to the wall and having You do it to her.

Yoshiko pushed herself against You, trying her best to escape her clutches, but all she could feel was You pushing back. She was much stronger than Riko, even being able to feel her muscles in a desperate attempt to get herself off the wall, all while You kept a wide smirk on her lips like she was dealing with nothing, even if Yoshiko was completely topless and the only thing covering any part of her body was her white skirt.

Despite the fighting back, it wasn’t like Yoshiko didn’t readily welcome You to do this to her. Days were stressful, especially with her streaming being an important part of the financial backbone of their living situation. Sure, the subscriptions and donations were very nice to have, but at the end of the day, the infallible Yoshiko was but a mere mortal, one with the same kinds of wants and desires as other mortals. Even if that meant having a rough tomboy fondling her tits and kissing the side of her neck, so be it: who didn’t like getting their worries fucked out of them?

And You knew her spots. She knew where to nibble at her collarbone to get her face flushed a hot pink, and she knew how to grope her tits to the greatest effect. She knew that she wanted it rough, echoed in how her knee pressed roughly into her sex and how giddy Yoshiko was to ride her leg. Even if she were full of You’s fantastic cooking, she always found a way to make her more starved, more wanting of her.

And given that Riko had some important meeting for one of her classes, it let You enjoy Yoshiko as much as she wanted, uninterrupted, and to go full steam ahead with having her sate her desires. And in kind, it let Yoshiko be so receiving of all of You’s advances.

That was, until You pulled her knee away from Yoshiko’s sex, leaving her to grind the air while letting out a whine.

“You-chan! What’s the big idea here?”

“Hold on, Yoshiko!” You remarked, her voice not necessarily commanding anything, but it was enough for Yoshiko to quiet down a bit. Feeling her hand patting at her side, Yoshiko figured out quickly what You wanted to do, and as she felt the tug of metal against her side, she knew that in one downward swoop, her skirt would be pooled at her ankles.

Surely enough, she felt the cool air between her legs and rushing to kiss her sweltering panties. A cool dark grey, they clung tightly to her sex, obviously wicked with her quim. Not that You minded much, as once her hand returned to Yoshiko’s hip, she sagged them down a bit, exposing a bit of her shaved core. Yoshiko whimpered at the feeling of the cool air on her sex, but not before long, You had pressed her knee into her again, letting her panties be the only thing separating skin from skin.

And Yoshiko ground, letting that delicious friction course through her body the first chance she could get. She ground knowing that the scent of her sex was becoming overbearing to her, further clouding her in her libidinous ways. She ground knowing that You loved every moment of it and that she could feel just how horny she was--there was no other reason for her to swoop down and take one of her tits in her mouth. She ground until she couldn’t grind anymore and that was only when You, once more, pulled her knee away from her panties.

Before Yoshiko could become too vocal, the feeling of fingers against her slicked folds soothed her. At the very least, her complaints yielded to moans, now finally feeling those fingers against her. Looking down and around You suckling on her tit, she saw You’s hand, digging itself deep in her panties, and she could see her fingers moving in the bulged tent her hand made. She looked up slightly, into those wide eyes You gave her as she suckled, and she wanted to melt; the best she could do was leak onto You’s hand.

“You-chan, gods, don’t stop!” Yoshiko whined as she felt You’s fingers toggling her clit. She couldn’t help but think about both You’s and Riko’s hands. One did needlework, the other did piano; both of them were unsurprisingly adept and fluid with their hands. Ironically, though, it was the needle-worker who was able to play Yoshiko like an instrument, her fingers plucking at her clit with no hesitation and letting every bit of pleasure course through Yoshiko’s body uninterrupted. It flooded her; it flooded her panties and made her head spin in the best of ways, all without even sticking a finger inside of her.

As if daring her with that thought, You slipped two fingers into Yoshiko, spreading her walls open and causing her to moan loudly and without a care. Who cared if the neighbors heard? There was usually something like this going on and if they didn’t like it, they haven’t left a letter saying that they didn’t like it. Plus, they were never on the receiving end of a Watanabe You fingerbang before, so they never quite knew what they were missing, and couldn’t empathize with why Yoshiko moaned so loudly.

Simply put, You was insane at fingerbanging. There was no other way that Yoshiko could put it. The way that You’s fingers scraped over every sensitive spot, how quick she was to find everything, how rough she was able to do the fingerbanging with the technique and discipline she mustered: all of it had led to Yoshiko grabbing You by the shoulders, squeezing for dear life. It was nothing for You to worry about; she knew that she could handle a squeeze. What mattered more was just letting You get to work finger-fucking her to the best of her ability, even with her panties covering her up.

Yoshiko’s thighs quivered as she felt You continuing to fingerbang her, figuring out a way for her wrist to slap against her clit with every thrust inside her. It felt magical, something that You could just  _ do _ , and she wanted to know how she was able to make everything feel so good, but it was difficult to express such thoughts when the only words that wanted to come out of her mouth were “fuck” and “gods.” You earned every compliment she got from her, in her eyes, and she rocked into her the best she could to get more out of the fingering. Even if her g-spot was scraped by two fingers with each push and pull, she wanted more. She was shamelessly addicted to this manhandling.

“How’re you holding up, Yoshiko?”

Such a silly question for You to ask, but she was happy to hear it. It was nice knowing that she wanted to check up on her, even if her head was completely clouded by lust. That being said, You could have just seen the flush on Yoshiko’s face, or the way her legs wobbled mercilessly, or felt the grip on her shoulders to tell just how Yoshiko was feeling. If not, then the feeling of her walls clenching mercilessly around her fingers as she came should have. Smirking as she felt Yoshiko cumming against her, You powered through, fingering Yoshiko throughout the orgasm and helping her power through one more powerful than what she expected.

Pulling her hand out of Yoshiko’s panties, You brought her fingers to her lips, eagerly licking the quim that made her digits glisten. It was good form to do, not to mention how hot it looked to Yoshiko. After a bit of licking and sticking her fingers in her mouth, You pulled them out with a smile.

“Delicious, just as ever!” You beamed with a smile.

Between the happiness on You’s face from making her cum and her wobbly legs, Yoshiko felt inclined to return the favor, and quite deliberately, she ended up kneeling right in front of her.

* * *

You didn’t know why she felt how she did with Riko.

It hit much different than when she was with Yoshiko. Sure, she absolutely loved Yoshiko to death, and had no shortage of opportunities to tell her sweet nothings and hug her until she was mad at her for being too touchy and feeding her when she was sick. She was always happy to serve Yoshiko with a bright smile and was always on board to feature in any streams when she had the chance.

Yet, Riko was different. She felt almost shy around her, like she had forgotten everything she knew about love that she got from loving Yoshiko. Someone so refined and collected was such a different view, something that You hadn’t known well since Riko moved to Uchiura. Even her romantic rival-to-be-partner held that same kind of cockiness and energy.

With Riko, however, it was so different.

It was pretty uncommon for there to be love-making between them and only them; Yoshiko stayed around the house a lot and only really left to exercise, which You usually agreed to join her. On the rare break day for You, however, when Yoshiko left, You and Riko always attended to their own devices, with gentle pecks and a soft guiding hand bringing You’s face down to Riko’s chest to enjoy, to serve, to even mark alongside the marks Yoshiko pampered Riko with. It felt so weird to do, but she wasn’t going to disagree.

It felt almost natural for You to be on her knees in front of Riko, her lips eagerly teasing the skin of her inner thighs with pecks. She could smell the scent of Riko wafting under her skirt even before tucking her head into her skirt for modesty. The skirt hopefully did enough to hide the red flush that filled You’s cheeks, her lips desperate to attack her thighs for a bit more. She loved the way that Riko’s skin felt on her lips, so soft and uncompromising, and the soft huffs that leaked from her lips, the ones that she earned from her. All of it, and the occasional glimpse up her skirt to see a small stain forming on her panties, were enough to get her head spinning with lust. Just the sight of innocence defiled panged her in the weirdest and best of ways.

Yet, it wasn’t even fair to say that Riko was innocence defiled. The way that Riko left You’s clothes as mere scraps on the floor around them, clawed and flayed with no chance of repair, the roughness of her fingers digging into You’s scalp and the slight pain of her nails, the way her breath was bated from many a kiss before and the taste of egg pervading her mouth: none of the actions were that of an innocent woman, and certainly not the kind of innocence that Yoshiko kept talking to her about. It was such a clear facade, but Riko had her character just as much as Yoshiko did. 

But You totally didn’t mind where she was. In fact, she enjoyed the change of scenery when compared to how she treated Yoshiko. As much as she loved the feeling of control, having Riko be the girl next door with her innocence while holding such power over her was much hotter than she could have ever said out loud, but talk was cheap when Riko’s greedy fingers filling her hole a few minutes ago spoke much more about how wet she was; Riko’s next demand was even born from her milking out an orgasm from You.

Lifting her skirt with one hand, Riko exposed herself a bit more to You, before with her other hand, she pulled her panties aside and revealed her juicy and slicked core. The scent that once wafted into You’s nose was on full blast, filling her brain with further lewd thoughts. The scent was purely Riko, a scent oddly familiar to her whenever she worked out with her. Whether it was sweat or just Riko appreciating her in a sports bra and running shorts, she didn’t know, and she didn’t care: this was  _ much _ more appealing to her than any gym routine, and she brought herself upward, her head hidden underneath Riko’s skirt as she lashed her tongue along her folds.

Riko’s taste made You’s pussy throb. There was something so fabulously naughty about what she was doing, as if trying to hide her perversions in the same manner Riko did; it caught her by surprise to learn that she was an avid yuri reader, even if it cleared her questions about whether or not Riko was even a lesbian. Yet, she felt much more enticed to give another lick, and another, until she grew much more comfortable having her tongue eagerly grazing against her folds. Fueled by Riko’s taste and the whimpers leaking out of her mouth, You’s tongue continued darting across her folds, her tongue feasting on all the quim that could coat her taste buds. The huffs that leaked from Riko’s lips were darkly sweet, as well as the hand that pressed up against the back of You’s hand from the other side of the skirt.

Had You been able to see what else Riko had been doing to herself as she feasted on her, she would have been much more hungry, if that were even possible. Hidden to her eyes was the sight of Riko groping herself, her shirt and bra tossed aside and her thumb eagerly toggling her nipple in all different directions. You could hear Riko’s breath hitching, even when she wasn’t licking her, but those were only times where she was catching her breath. You was too spoiled by Riko’s pussy to even care about what was going on, but Riko’s retaliation against You’s ministrations were felt in languid humps to her face, at times enough for her nose to brush against her clit.

You continued licking, her tongue’s strokes growing more concentrated with each run upwards she did. From the base, where You’s tongue toyed with her entrance, to her clit, which You also enjoyed toggling with her tongue, You made sure that every bit of Riko’s cunt was cleaned of her juices, swapping quim with her spit. She was growing more hungry for Riko: for the moans that leaked out of her lips, for the trembling of her legs, for the way her folds throbbed against her tongue in desperation for her climax. Riko was close, and You felt it with every motion she made.

Thus, You enjoyed herself even more. Pressing her lips against Riko’s, she pushed her tongue in between her folds and stirred at her vaginal entrance, tongue eagerly rimming the sweet, quim-dripping hole. She could feel everything: she drank the quim that dribbled out of her entrance, basked in the way her pussy convulsed as she tried pushing her tongue inside, grew exhilarated at how her nose grazed her clit, and she couldn’t even describe how pleasurable the smell was, even if it burnt her lungs. That mattered very little to her, when she was so hungry for her and wanted to feel her cum.

With the hand at the back of her head pushing her into Riko’s folds, You kept going, not caring about anything else. Pushing her tongue further into her, she was immediately fought by the clenching and unclenching of her walls, which only grew in speed and intensity as she toggled her clit with her nose. All that, on top of the rocking of Riko’s hips against her face, and she knew that her orgasm was coming. It was very close, and she could feel the tension inside of her like a knot just ready to untangle itself with any further provocation.

And You kept provoking until she felt her tongue pushed out of Riko’s pussy, and she left her mouth agape as she collected the juices that leaked out of her folds and into her mouth. It was her reward for being so good and so patient with her, even if she hadn’t necessarily been the most patient. It was her reward for exciting her so, more accurately, and she loved every bit of flavor that leaked onto her, not to mention the cries of her lover calling her name and just knowing the ecstasy she threw her into. There was something so rewarding about it, and to put it into words was difficult for You, whose mind was much more focused on how fantastic Riko’s pussy tasted.

The hand that once forced her to Riko’s sex was gone, and You sneaked out from Riko’s skirt, seeing Riko palming one of her breasts from the passion of her eating out. You smiled at the sight before standing up, giving her wobbly friend a bit of support in an embrace.

“Thank you, Riko-chan! That was so much fun!” You chimed.

“I’m glad you had fun, You. I enjoyed myself too,” Riko replied.

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
